A Relational Database (hereinafter referred to as “RDB”) is known as a data storage system for a database (hereinafter referred to as “DB”). The RDB is configured to manage data using a table configured from a plurality of records having a plurality of columns. Each record generally has a record ID (identification) that enables the record to be uniquely identified.
As a system for retrieving data from a DB, there is a database management system (hereinafter referred to as “DBMS”). The DBMS is configured to receive a search query and to extract the desired data from the DB using a search expression described in the search query.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a system for extracting desired data using a SQL (Structured Query Language) as the search query.